Marriage is all its cracked up to be, isn't it?
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Martha and Riley met again, a long time ago. Now they're married. And off in adventures with no Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since I watched the episode where Martha and Riley met, I've shipped them, I was so sure they'd meet again, too. So I never fully accepted Martha being married to Mickey. They're cute but still I'm for Miley. This is where Martha and Riley aren't anywhere near the Doctor, and Riley isn't in the future anymore.**

Riley looked at Martha as they panted, holding their guns. All they had to go was blast the door open.

'Well,' He said. Martha looked back at him. 'Geronimo?' He offered, and she smiled. Both of their guns clicked.

'Geronimo!' They both yelled, and show down the sealed door. On the other side, both of the aliens looked back at them, their visors down and their hands open like they're ready to draw.

'You shall cease to exist' The one said, and robotically his arm flipped up to open his visor. Martha grinned as Riley looked at her for confidence.

'I don't think so, mate.' Martha said, and she and Riley blasted the alien together, knocking him into the other one and they raced towards the engine of the ship. The aliens righted themselves and made way for them both. Riley clicked every button on the control, and found Martha's hand as it fluttered on the power button. This could either kill them all or save them both. Their eyes flew to each other's and Riley came in, Martha met him halfway into the kiss, and for the sake of them both they kissed again, despite how close the aliens were now. They looked at each other and Riley smiled.

'See ya in a minute?' He said. Martha put her head on his collarbone, he cradled her and they both pressed the power button. A wave of light flashed through, dispelling the aliens and pushing them like ghosts through the walls, out of the ship. The engine roared to life and they spun like a top for miles, until the ship's engine beeped promisingly.

'Ship is stabilized' The robotic woman said. 'Standby for escape pod detonation.'

'Escape pod detonation, what does that man?' Martha asked.

'Does it matter? Riley asked 'We're free, babe!' He said happily, giggling and kissing her. She kissed him back but pressed a button to talk to control.

'Why are the escape pod detonating?' She asked. Riley put his arms around Martha's waist, grateful they hadn't just been separated. She kept his arms there with her hands.

'Non-human life forms detonating escape pod, will impact the sun in twenty, twenty-two.' Control replied. Martha looked at Riley.

'Well, they must've done what they came to do. Done with us.' Riley suggested.

'Or didn't do they came to and couldn't stay to finish the job.' Martha replied. Riley looked at her.

'Let's not come here again, eh?' He said. Martha looked at his mouth.

'Yeah'. She shrugged and they kissed, feeling safe there. But they shouldn't come back here. Whatever the reason was they were freed, they shouldn't question it anymore. And be grateful they still had each other.

The beam sounded, and a man and a woman could be seen holding onto one another on the side of the Denver highway. Riley and Martha loosened their grip and looked up at the sky, laughing and waving at the dark spec they saw. Riley looked at Martha.

'Well, good job they did, eh?' He said. She chuckled and they hugged.

'Where are we going, then?' Martha asked as they started toward a road sign.

'Don't know' Riley said. 'Just, whatever feels right, huh?' He said. Martha bumped his shoulder with hers and they took hands.

'Mind you, my mom could pick us up to make it easier.' He added.

'What, the mother you haven't spoken to in six years?' She asked excitedly.

'Yeah, soon as I told her I had you, she wanted to talk again' Riley replied, clearing his throat. Martha looked at his face and saw discomfort.

'Sorry, if you want we could tell her we want a bit more time before we meet or something.' She replied.

'No, it's fine. Just,' Riley began, and cut off so Martha stopped moving. 'The only reason she wants to talk is because I've got you. I'm thinking she'll want to persuade you to tell me to stop travellin', and I know you don't go along, and then she'll cast you out like she did me.' He explain. She pulled his arm and he looked at her.

'Do you want to stop?' She asked.

'Don't know. But I don't want the decision to be made for me, either.' Riley replied. 'Least not by my mom.' He added, making her smirk. They kept walking as Martha squeezed his hand.

'You can tell her what you want, I'll support you.' She told him. They walked for another minute, and a smile spread on Riley's face.

'Being married all it's cracked up to be, isn't it?' He laughed.

'Yeah.' Martha replied, grinning. Riley pecked the side of her head, and they continued walking down the side of the Denver highway, for hours. They talked, and joked, played truth or dare, and stayed silent, enjoying each other's company. Then, they saw a motel sign. Orange background, 'Motel 8' in white lettering.

'Fancy a stop?' Riley offered. She agreed and they went inside and paid for a room for two nights, lying on a cheap motel bed on red blankets together, they gathered their energy. Energy to go home. To their home. The one they've never gone to before.


	2. Three Days Grace

**A version of before Martha and Riley were together...Martha is trapped on another planet without the Doctor being able to get to her and Riley ended up getting on the same planet, they dated and then...**

Walking across the lawn to him was easy. Her bare feet were used to being scratched and poked by the spiky weeds and dead grass that had accumulated over the years. The yard was big, and the view over to him was like a picture-perfect memory. Walking out the door was easy; the door was white and had a perfect window in the center of it. It opened like a charm and was as silent as a piece of invisible dust floating in the air. Looking out the window was easy. The windows were cleaned every weekend, and the curtains were open at 4:45 sharp every day, sometimes by her hands, sometimes by a visitor, which she had often though she never was in the entertaining room. The windows were all over the house, and they gave good views to places she wanted to see. The only problem she had was actually walking to him. She'd imagined opening that door, walking down the steps like weights were hanging off of her legs, and holding him. But she couldn't. He was always there, waiting for her. It was like he never left, staring like a statue in the corner everyday of the week. No matter what season it was; a blizzard, raining, sleet, hail, the lot. He never seemed to change, either. He was always in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was never impatient, he would wait for hours for her, in the same spot, not moving a muscle. To anyone else but her, it would be creepy. but she knew exactly why he did it.

After the few months of that fight, she only looked in his eyes through the window as he stood back, on the edge of the lawn. Then after six months, she watched him look desperately to the door through the window that was covered enough with curtain for him not to notice her being there. Month ten ended her spying on him; she woke up in her bed, usually at 7:00 a.m because that was the hour he came to her house. She never moved until one in the afternoon, not doing a single thing besides staring at one spot in the bedroom, and rolling her head from side to side. She felt an urge to not take a step towards him. She remained in her room for hours after she was awake, waiting with tears in her eyes for him to leave, simply because she thought they couldn't work, and that he needed someone who could love him better than she did, who wouldn't hurt him so much. There were dozens of other girls she could point him to, others who would make him happy. Yet he only wanted her.

Then there was one day that the white door was dented slightly with the force of the first knock from his hand. She jumped, not afraid of the intruder, if there was one, and walked quickly upstairs with her robe on. Preparing herself for anything, though she knew that more than likely it was him, she concealed her handgun in her robe pocket. She was prepared for an intruder, as her hopes usually weren't enough to get him back. Then she knew it was him, she hadn't seen him for close to fourteen months and she didn't want to forget his face though she almost had, with also trying to block his face from her memory and almost succeeding. When she entered the living room which was the door to which he knocked, she saw through the open window that his face was twisted with pain. He'd endured several months of this, not seeing her and not being able to say one word to her. His eyes were darkened, his desperation and sadness mixed together. She felt like she was about to cry with his face looking like that. She took a step towards him. He saw her eyes were feeling the same, she missed him so much it was killing her. She didn't want to lose him anymore. He was the one person that she wanted. His eyes lightened. She smiled, crying still, and ran to the door, opening it. He stepped back and followed her now invisible figure to the door, a smile playing on his beautiful face. She walked out to him, just looking in his eyes. She smiled brightly and felt so happy; she put her hands out onto his chest.

"Why would you wait for so long?" She asked genuinely, looking up at him.

"Because you're wrong. We can work, darlin'. Just have to work at it and not give up." He replied. "And I'm willing to do that." He promised. She gave a combination of a laugh and cry, and pressed her forehead to his collarbone, he kissed her head."Does that mean you want to do this too?" He asked. She looked back up at him and smile with a tear rolling down her face.

"Yeah I am." She breathed, and smiled as his overtook his face. He kissed her square on the mouth. She could taste his tears from before, when he waited for her and then he broke down. Which made her kiss him harder, gripping his shoulders and he gripped the back of her head in reply. Riley picked Martha up and went inside her house.


End file.
